


heejin and hyunjin

by bffdahyuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin love each other so much, F/F, domestic! hyunjin, heejin tsundere lmao, hyunjin babies heejin, soft, wait are 2jin gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffdahyuns/pseuds/bffdahyuns
Summary: a tired heejin comes home from school, and hyunjin is there to baby her
Relationships: Heejin/Hyunjin - Relationship, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	heejin and hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on ao3 so plz be nice :((  
> feedback / reactions appreciated!

heejin loves hyunjin. 

hyunjin loves heejin. 

they both reciprocate the love that they have for one another, and theyre aware that they have crushes on one another. 

hyejoo and chaewon are fed up with them being in love, but never officially being girlfriends. 

the thing is, you dont have to be girlfriends in order for the other party to know that you love them. 

heejin has never bothered hyunjin about giving them a title, and hyunjin doesnt seem to care too. to them, being in each other’s presence is more than enough. 

when heejin comes home from school, obviously tired and disheveled, hyunjin sees the most beautiful girl in the world. 

what used to be heejin’s high and tight ponytail was now replaced with a low and droopy one, with the rubberband threatening to slip off and let go of heejin’s hair, to the point where with every step she took, the rubberband looked like it was getting looser and looser. heejin’s sparkly and bright eyes were now reduced to lethargic, red eyes, that were blinking desperately in an attempt to not fall asleep. her bag slung at the very corner of her elbow, and soon enough it slipped and crashed on the floor. but heejin didnt care. she was too tired too care. 

but somehow, hyunjin looked pass all that and the corners of her lips started to perk up, exposing her charming canines. the dim light of their small studio apartment gave heejin a soft amber light glow that shone onto her glossy cheeks, and lit up her pretty pink lips. the light also reflected into her eyes, making the dark oblivion of the iris in her eye look sparkly somehow. 

hyunjin gets up from the small two-seater sofa and holds heejin’s hand. heejin doesn’t say anything but hyunjin can see the blush thats formed on heejin cheeks, and her lips curving up slightly. hyunjin holds heejin’s hand tighter. 

hyunjin leads them to their shared room room, as heejin begins to settle down and wants so desperately to just crash onto their bed and let her body rest, she knows she still has to wash up. heejin stops by their closet to get her towel and pyjamas. hyunjin tries to let go of her right hand so heejin can take her stuff more easier, but heejin tightens her grip and pulls hyunjin’s arm back down, all while staying silent and taking her stuff. 

“tsundere”, hyunjin mumbles under her breath. 

heejin chuckles a bit before closing the closet door. when hyunjin has to eventually let go of heejin’s hand in order for her to shower, she sits on the edge of the bed thats closest to the toilet door. the sounds of water hitting the floor fade out as hyunjin lets her mind wander about random things. 

hyunjin snaps out of her daydream when heejin opens the door. 

now, heejin is standing in front of her in an oversized white shirt with a cute haikyuu hinata chibi drawing in the middle thats sticking its tongue out, as well as dotted pink and white long pants, with heejin’s damp hair flowing onto her shoulders in an elegant manner. 

hyunjin smiles and grabs hold of heejin’s hand again, and as she intertwines her fingers, brings her to the hair dryer. heejin doesnt say anything as she lets hyunjin sit her down on a chair and blowdrys her hair, as hyunjin’s long fingers play with heejin’s hair as the blowdryer blows hot air out, making heejin a little ticklish. 

after several minutes of drying, hyunjin switches off the hair dryer and holds heejin’s hand even tighter and leads them to their bed. hyunjin tucks in heejin with the utmost care, making sure that every single inch of heejin was being covered by the thick blanket, shielding her from the air conditioner. heejin opens her eyes slightly, and observes hyunjin’s delicate movements and serious expression as she tucks her in. 

after confirming that heejin is tucked in, hyunjin gets into bed on her side. on instinct, heejin snuggles against hyunjin’s neck and wraps her arms around hyunjin like she’s a big teddy bear. hyunjin doesnt complain, and shifts closer to heejin to feel her warmth. 

heejin finally breaks the silence. 

“hyunjin, what are we?” heejin asks as she looks up to hyunjin. 

hyunjin stares back at heejin, observing her features and tucks a strand of loose hair behind heejin’s ear, before replying, 

“we’re heejin and hyunjin. forever and always”. 

a silence envelopes them, but its a comfortable silence, as they both drift to sleep in each other’s embrace. 

heejin loves hyunjin. 

hyunjin loves heejin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank q for reading!
> 
> twitter - @bffdahyuns


End file.
